The Perfect Family?
by Author IzzyV
Summary: Livie Rogers-Stark is 12 years old and hoping to reconnect to her superfamily in a simple way. But her family says things they regret, and it all goes downhill from there. Superfamily! Superhusbands! Mpreg, boyxboy, kidnapping and stuff!


**So this story is going to most likely be a three-shot. My first superfamily fic so please go easy one me! Hope you LOVE it! ;) **

**WARNING: Mpreg, boy X boy Don't like don't read **

Livie Rogers- Stark was about to attempt the near impossible. Her birthday was in a few days but she wouldn't be surprised if her family had forgotten. The one gift she wanted from them was to go see Wicked with her, you know, the Broadway show. It was her favorite, and what better way to spend her gift from Pepper than to reconnect her family?

Well, the relationship between her two dads Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and her older brother Peter was fine and dandy. After all, they got to bond with their superheroing connections. The great Iron Man, Tony Stark, and Spider-Man were the perfect family, crime fighting trio. Not even the stalking fangirls knew they had a daughter. And not even her parents knew that she could be part of it.

But lately they'd been called on the job so much more. They left Liv by herself in Stark Tower, not knowing she was up hiding under her bed until they came home. She was plagued with horrible nightmares they didn't know about. And they didn't even check on her after they came home, so they couldn't figure it out on their own. That among other things.

Something in her genetics, whether it was because of the male pregnancy or Steve's super serum, Livie was graced with the power of telekinesis (moving stuff with her mind and all). Maybe if they spent time with her she'd come to tell them her secret.

But for now she'd settle for this one thing.

4 of the best tickets out there with backstage passes included.

It seemed like a good deal, but the conversations didn't go as planned.

Livie went to her Pops, Steve, first. Now, she didn't know Steve was having an awful day. It was the anniversary of the day he crashed the plane into the water, causing him to be frozen for 70 years. When Livie walked in, he was in no mood.

"Hey, Pops." She smiled her toothy, innocent for a 12 year old smile and skipped in holding her pink teddy bear. It was missing an ear, an eye, had rips and tears sewn together; the newest one being right in its stomach, pinned together by a safety pin. No one had been able to figure out why she's grown so attached to it recently, not even the other Avengers and their strange tactics.

"What do you need, kiddo?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really in the mood for anything right now, Liv."

"But I was going to ask dad and Pete and I just thought-"

"Today is really not a good day."

"But I waited for today! It's the only day the whole year you're all guaranteed the day off. Can't you do this one thing for me?"

"You know that we need to work so much to save lives. That's important. We're superheroes-"

"Yeah, you're real super." Livie rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Anyone could be a superhero! Everything good about you came out of a bottle!"

"Alright, that's it. How about you leave me alone and get the hell out of here."

Livie, extremely disappointed that her plan of a gathering with all of her intimate family had been destroyed, hugged her bear close and rushed out the door. Steve felt a little bad when what he said registered, but he was too caught up in his own self pity to seek her out to apologize. She chose to go to her Dad next. Maybe he'd agree to her current dream.

Now, Tony Stark also wasn't in the best mood either. He'd been working in his lab for two days straight now, attempting to update his large scale arc reactor so it could power all of NYC. Everyone was pressuring him to get it done as quick as possible, and it was rapidly becoming too much for him to handle. But he had hardly told Steve, so of course his naïve daughter had no idea.

"Hi daddy," She seemed chipper, but something was getting her down. Not that Tony noticed it. He was the great Tony Stark, he shouldn't care.

Running on caffeine and alcohol alone, Tony was extremely bad tempered. "What?" Liv hadn't expected the conversation to take a turn for the worse after the last one she'd had, let alone this quickly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a break for a little and come see a show with me."

"Go watch cartoons on your own and let me work."

"Not a TV show, a Broadway show in the city. See, Pepper got me these tickets for all of us for-"

"Still don't care." He brushed her off, only paying attention to the numbers and theories running through his mind, not the sadness radiating off of her in waves. He suddenly turned and saw her standing there, still, with her bear, unmoving. "Why are you still here?"

"You never do a single thing with me anymore! You brushed me off last week for a meeting, the week before that for Peter even though you promised me, and the week before that because you didn't feel like it!"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I just wish you'd spend a twelfth of the time with me that you do with that suit. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes, yes it is."

He saw the brief pain flash through her intense blue eyes so much like Steve's it was almost ridiculous. But Liv covered it up as quickly as it came, she was Tony's daughter after all, and she could hide when she wanted to.

"Fine," She nearly whimpered. "I won't waste any more of your time then." Before she ran out of the room she spared him one last glimpse of her pain. Little did he know it was the last time he would see her eyes for a while.

Tony saw her eyes flash through his mind but disregarded it, he needed to focus on numbers and equations and energy. He mumbled, "Good riddance." Thinking she wouldn't hear it, but she did.

Livie felt awful. The perfect day she had planned out in her head went nothing like this. All she wanted was her family to want to spend some time alone with her together, but apparently that was too much for them to do for her. Maybe instead of teenagers drifting away from her parents, it's the other way around. She still had another year until then, but she was scared that maybe none of the Avengers wanted anything to do with her anymore. They already adopted one kid, why would they want two?

But she might as well get through with asking everyone. Who knew, maybe a night out with just her brother would be fun.

Now, surprise surprise, Peter wasn't having a good day, or week, or month actually. His girlfriend Gwen was studying a season abroad and she hadn't answered a single one of his calls or texts or anything. A stupid guy in his grade had been the one to suggest she was hooking up with a hot foreign guy, but ever since the idea had been planted in his head earlier, he hadn't been able to get it out.

He'd called her for probably the 70th time and gone straight to voicemail. That was when Livie walked in.

"Hey, Pete, how's it going?"

"Freaking awful, thank you ever so much for bringing it up."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, Livie."

"Jeez, I was just trying to be nice. Now, this might be the perfect thing to keep your mind off of it. See, I was wondering if-"

"Nice? Since when have you been nice?"

Livie was a little hurt, but wanted to keep her cool. "I've tried to be the nicest sister I can be. It's not all that easy to have Spider-Man as your brother you know."

"So this is the nicest sister you can be? Trust me you're probably the worst one out there." Peter was acting way younger than the seventeen year old he was and they both knew it.

"You don't mean that Peter."

"You're a horrible person. I wish I could have anyone for a sister but you. Actually I wish I didn't even have one!"

That one hit home. It was the first time Liv let the words get to her. It spoke directly to all the doubts she'd been having and confirmed them in the worst possible way. Letting the tears pool in her eyes, she clutched the bear tighter than it should have been (not that it mattered in the state it was already in now) and ran out of the room.

It hurt all the worse when he didn't follow her.

Livie packed a duffel bag and hauled it over her shoulder. The Avengers would be better without her anyway. One less person to worry about, one less helpless person to protect (but with her new fangled powers, she wasn't entirely defenseless), one less person to feed and clothe, one less person who couldn't sleep without her fathers and brother being safe at home, and one less person to love.

She hurled it over her shoulder and re-thought it one more time. The last things they all said to her; 'get out of here and leave me the hell alone', 'good riddance', 'I wish I didn't have a sister'. They made the point very clear.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she made her way to the door, had a small conversation in goodbye to JARVIS, and headed off to see Wicked on her own. Then she'd leave. Maybe to a different state, but this was her goodbye to the city she'd come to call home.

Hours later, all three men met in the kitchen for dinner, feeling so much better. Steve had realized that if he hadn't been frozen in ice all those years ago, he would never have become an Avenger, never would have met his loving husband, and never would have had his two wonderful children he'd raise heaven and hell for. Tony had finished his invention and gotten the NYC board off his back. And Peter had gotten a call from Gwen at the airport telling him that her cell service didn't work in Spain and this was the first chance she got at a phone. She also reassured him that she hadn't been hooking up with any guys; she hadn't even been able to talk to most of them.

Now they all regretted the conversation they'd had with the young girl that held their hearts.

"Hey Pops, what're we having for dinner?" Peter asked, waiting to see Livie so he could apologize, not knowing those surrounding him felt the same way.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, I made it for Liv because it's her favorite." Steve paused a moment. "How about you go get her Pete?"

"Sure," He said and ran off, thankful for the chance to pour out an apology alone. If he was lucky, he wouldn't even have to explain it to his dads, they'd ground him for sure.

Back in the kitchen the two husbands are trying to bring up the conversations they'd had with their daughter. "So," Tony began awkwardly "meatballs, huh?"

"Yeah," Steve shrugged, recognizing his chance. "I made them to make up for something I did earlier because I know they're her favorite."

Tony hadn't been expecting this. He stared at his husband in a new light. "What'd you do?"

"I was just so upset about it being the anniversary of, you know… and she was being so sweet and trying to invite me somewhere. I didn't even get to hear what it was because one thing led to the next and I said something I regret. So I thought her favorite dinner, ice cream for dessert, and an Avengers movie night might make her feel better."

Tony said nothing and Steve began to get worried. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"It's not that, honey. It's just; I said something I wish I didn't too."

They stared at each other for a minute; icy blue meeting creamy brown. "What did you say?" They said simultaneously, both wanting to know where they ranked on their daughter's favorite person list.

"I told her to get out and leave me the hell alone." Steve said under his breath, thoroughly ashamed.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, knowing how much worse his was. "She asked me if it was too much for her to want to spend a twelfth the time with me that I do with the suit and I said yes." Steve stiffened. "And then good riddance when she was leaving."

"Tony. Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Say. That? And I thought I was in hot water!"

"I was stressed out, alright!"

"You told her you'd rather spend all your time with your electronics than your own daughter!"

"Yeah, but," Tony was saved from answering his towering husband when their son burst into the room.

"I made a mistake too."

"Oh god now what is it?"

"I told her that she was the worst sister and person ever and I'd rather have anyone but her fill that position. I told her I wish she was gone."

The two men faced their son with their superhero stance. Both furious; eyes blazing (one of Tony's twitching). "You what?" Steve asked ready to punish his son until the end of eternity.

"You are so indefinitely grounded. The time to be determined after we all apologize like men." Tony lectured.

"Why isn't Livie with you?"

"She wasn't in her room."

None of them seemed particularly worried; Stark Tower was a big place, with an Avenger on each floor. It seemed no surprise that she'd left after the things they'd said to her. It was al a matter of finding the right one, right?

"JARVIS, call the rest of the team and find out where Liv is, have them send her up here please." Tony instructed.

"Right away, sir." The robotic British voice answered.

Five minutes later, they had their answer. "None of the other permanent residents know of her current location, sirs."

This turned their passive expressions to confused with a hint of concern.

"JARVIS, scan the building for her location."

A minute later it was done. "Young Miss Rogers-Stark is not on the premises."

Now they were very concerned.

"Where is she then?" Peter asked, almost as worried as his dads were.

"Sirs, if I may suggest the security recording of the den at 2:47, I had a conversation with Miss Rogers-Stark."

Tony nodded eagerly, "Playback." He ordered.

They saw their daughter with a duffel bag, clutching that damn bear about to speak with their AI. "Goodbye JARVIS,"

"Might I inquire as to where you're going, Miss?"

She sighed, "Just out where the other people who the invitations were for rudely declined."

Steve, Tony, and Peter collectively winced.

"When might you be coming back?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Her voice was dripping with sorrow.

"Is something wrong, Miss? My systems detect sadness in your voice." Tony remembered when he updated JARVIS with that software. He knew that with two teenagers to soon be in the house, he didn't want to have to figure out what they were feeling himself. So, of course, the most logical answer would be to get his computer butler to do it for him.

"I'm just debating on whether I should come back or not."

That was when the clip ended.

"Quite depressing, isn't it?" An unknown voice spoke from JARVIS' speakers.

"Who's that?" Steve asked, completely unaware that this guy was bad news.

"My name's not important. I just thought you should know who your daughter's kidnapper is."

"What? What do you know about our daughter?"

"She's a little thing really. I almost didn't believe she was yours. It was a pity, her powers are strong, but I expected you to be with her, to put up more of a fight."

"She doesn't have any powers."

"That's where you're wrong. As I was saying, I brought my entire army of attack bots and she was the only one there. Not worth the gas mileage if you ask me."

"What do you want? Money? It's yours."

"Oh, I don't want anything I don't already have. I want to destroy that girl; physically and mentally and leave her body for you to find. And not even your team of superheroes will be able to stop me."


End file.
